


A Better Idea

by Ricechex



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricechex/pseuds/Ricechex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zane Garrett sighed as he looked at the cards on the rack, frowning. What kind of birthday card did one give to the person who had saved them over and over again? The person who was, without a doubt, the absolute love of their life? The person that had made them question their own sanity on a daily basis at the start of things?</p>
<p>******</p>
<p>This was posted on Tumblr as a birthday gift for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/slashsailing">Shannon</a>, because she is awesome. And I only just realised I hadn't posted it on here, so it's backdated. Oops?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Better Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slashsailing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashsailing/gifts).



> [Vickie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/boneslegendaryhands) is amazing, and eventually I'm gonna have to grab a thesaurus to keep praising her adequately.

Zane Garrett sighed as he looked at the cards on the rack, frowning. What kind of birthday card did one give to the person who had saved them over and over again? The person who was, without a doubt, the absolute love of their life? The person that had made them question their own sanity on a daily basis at the start of things?

It certainly wasn’t the froofy pink cards that said, “ _For my Boyfriend_ ,” in shiny pink loops, or the cutesy animals hugging and kissing one another. And it most emphatically wasn’t the ones that read, “ _To The Man I Love_ ,” in serious, dark type that gave way to long poems about how much life had changed the moment they met.

Life _had_ changed the moment Zane met Ty. He’d wanted to strangle him almost as much as he’d wanted to fuck him.

Zane was pretty sure they didn’t make a card that said _that_ before it got to the hand-holding and general butterflies in the stomach.

Wiping his face, he turned on his heel and stalked away from the cards.

He had a better idea.

* * *

 

When he stepped into the row house, he wasn’t expecting to be slammed against the door. Wasn’t expecting the kiss that caught his breath and made him feel light-headed. But that was what he got; Ty’s body pressed against his, pressing him into the door and stealing the air as Ty’s lips moved against his own. “You’re late,” Ty mumbled.

“Late for what?” Zane asked, smiling as his jacket was shoved over his shoulders into a heap on the floor.

“Asshole.” Ty wrenched Zane’s shirt from his trousers, hands grabbing onto warm skin.

Zane chuckled and cupped Ty’s cheeks. “Missed you, too.” His hands slid up to tangle his fingers in Ty’s short hair.

Groaning, Ty pressed closer, kicking Zane’s feet apart until his head was tipped down to kiss Zane. “Bedroom?”

Desire lanced through Zane’s whole body as he moaned into Ty’s mouth. “God, _yes_.”

They laughed and fumbled their way up the stairs, Ty taking Zane’s hand and dragging him along into their bedroom. Kicking the door closed behind them, Ty turned and advanced on Zane, making him back up until his knees hit the bed and he fell back onto it. Zane gazed up at him as Ty climbed up to straddle his hips, hands planting on either side of Zane’s head.

“What’s your pleasure, doll?” Zane asked. His hands moved under Ty’s shirt, blunt fingernails scraping over soft skin.

With a shiver, Ty rolled his hips against Zane’s. “ _You_.” Sliding down to Zane’s knees at the edge of the bed, Ty unbuttoned his slacks and pushed the fabric aside, hand delving between the thin material and over the cotton of Zane’s boxers, ghosting over his erection.

Zane growled, fingertips digging into the sheets beside his hips. “Ty.”

“I want to ride you so hard you forget which way is up.” Ty’s mouth was on his stomach, licking and sucking a path towards the elastic of his boxers. “I want you screaming so loud and so long you lose your voice and still don’t stop.” He gripped the pants and boxers, then peeled them over the ridge of Zane’s hips as Zane whined and shifted his hips up to help him. Stubble rubbed against Zane’s inner thigh, and Ty’s eyes rolled up to meet his gaze. Zane’s head strained, chest heaving as he looked down at Ty.

“Baby…”

“I want to feel you in me so deep it’s like a second heartbeat when you fuck me,” Ty said, voice low and gravelly.

A choked noise came from Zane’s throat, and he reached down to grab Ty and haul him up into a desperate kiss, rolling them until he was on top of Ty. He yanked at their clothes, helping divest them of their remaining garments. Grinding down against Ty, he moaned and sucked a mark into Ty’s collarbone. “Christ, Ty.”

“Fuck me baby, please, please,” Ty gasped, locking his legs around Zane’s waist and shifting until Zane’s cock was pressed against his ass.

Zane reached for the drawer, then stopped and blinked down at Ty, eyes wide. “Did… _Jesus_ , you got yourself ready?”

Humming, Ty rolled his hips again. “Please,” he whispered, fingers dragging along Zane’s spine until he could grab onto Zane’s shoulders.

“Fuck.” Zane shoved his hips forward, feeling the slide of his cock along Ty’s cleft before he pulled back, lined up, and shoved into Ty with no resistance.

Ty arched into him as Zane bottomed out, burying himself to the hilt as Ty cried out and clung to him. “Zane, baby.”

“God,” Zane’s fingers clenched at the sheets near Ty’s head, his entire body aching as he tried not to come just yet. The feeling of Ty around him, under him, was heady and intoxicating in a way that drugs and alcohol had never been, and he had to bury his face against Ty’s neck and breathe deep for several seconds.

“You OK?”

He nodded against Ty’s shoulder. “Yeah. Just… You feel _so good_.”

Ty purred, hands roaming over Zane’s sides to his hips and squeezing. His legs rested against the tops of Zane’s thighs and the bend of his hips, feet linked behind Zane to keep him close. When Zane rose up and looked down into Ty’s eyes, his breath caught. It didn’t seem possible that someone as beautiful as Ty was here with him; was in love with him, was going to _marry him_. Stroking one cheek with a thumb, Zane whispered, “I love you.”

Ty smiled then, bright and blinding, the kind of smile that was only ever turned in Zane’s direction. “I love you, too.”

Zane kissed him, a tender press of lips as he began to move his hips in slow, steady thrusts. Beneath him Ty arched and gasped. “More, please Zane, please, more.”

“Impatient.”

“I was waiting for almost forty minutes for you to get home.”

Nipping at Ty’s neck, Zane asked, “Yeah? And how’d you entertain yourself while you were waiting?” He circled his hips, making Ty buck against him as he cried out.

“I… oh god, Zane…”

“Tell me,” Zane whispered, thrusting his hips a bit harder.

“I grabbed the lube.” Ty’s eyes were closed, head thrown back, exposing the line of his throat. “And I-I… I started with two fingers.”

Zane sucked in a breath at the visual of Ty on their bed, slicked fingers sinking into his body as he waited for Zane to get home, maybe hoping that Zane would walk in to find him there. His hips worked faster as he said, “Then what?”

“I ran my other… other hand over my chest…” Ty pulled Zane down to kiss him, growling into his mouth. “And I thought about how bad I wanted to get fucked tonight as I twisted my fingers inside myself.”

With a strangled sound, Zane reared back, rolling them so that Ty was on top. “Baby,” Zane breathed.

Ty took over, riding him with slow, deliberate movements. “I added a third finger and I moaned your name when I grabbed my cock.”

Zane reached down to grab Ty’s cock, stroking in time with the movement of Ty’s hips. “Fuck, Ty, faster baby.”

Ty rode him faster, fucking into his hand with every push upwards. “ _Zane, yes_.” The slap of skin against skin echoed in the room.

It wasn’t long before Zane felt his orgasm building. “Baby, I’m close,” he said, hand tightening around Ty’s cock.

“No,” Ty said. “Not yet.”

Zane blew out a breath, planted one foot, and flipped them back over, pulling Ty’s knees up to his chest as he moved his hips. “I can’t…”

“Come on Zane,” Ty said, grabbing the headboard. “Hold on baby, for me, please.”

“Jesus.” Zane slowed his movements and grit his teeth, trying to stave off his climax. “You’re killing me here, Ty.”

Ty moaned when Zane angled his hips differently. “Just… just a little longer… you feel so good baby, don’t stop yet.”

Head lowered, Zane focused on not coming, on drawing out the moment and wringing as many gasps and mewls from Ty as he could. Ty was keeping up a pretty steady stream of endearments and curses, lacing Zane’s name in among them all as he went.

“Beaumont,” Zane whispered when he was certain he couldn’t hold out any longer.

“Fuck me, Zane.”

Zane’s hips slammed into Ty over and over. It didn’t take long until he was shoving Ty’s knees aside so that he could cover Ty’s body with his own and kiss him breathless as he came. Ty jerked against him, and a second later Zane felt warmth spread between them. He smiled as they kissed, pulling back just enough to breath and rest his sweat-slick forehead against Ty’s.

“That what you wanted?” he asked.

Ty hummed. “Best present ever.”

Zane nodded as he fell to his side, glancing towards the floor for something to wipe them both down with. He came back up with the shirt he’d been wearing, his nose wrinkling at the idea for a moment before he shrugged and mopped at his stomach, then Ty’s. Tossing the soiled cloth towards the hamper and flopping back onto the pillows, Zane smiled as he felt Ty shift beside him.

“Shit.”

Chuckling, Zane turned his head to look at him. “Yeah.”

“I mean God _damn_.”

Zane hummed, stretching his hands up and lacing them behind his head. “Happy birthday,” he said, grinning.

“My birthday needs to come around more often,” Ty said into his pillow as he tried to move onto his side. He managed to flop over one arm and on top of Zane’s chest, where he went boneless.

Zane wrapped his trapped arm around Ty’s waist, placing a tender kiss to Ty’s temple. “I take it you’re satisfied?”

Ty mumbled against Zane’s chest.

“What was that?” Zane smirked as Ty’s head dragged up until his eyes could roll up to see his face.

“I said you’re an ass who better have a present for his fiancé.”

Zane frowned. “What?”

Ty’s eyes narrowed. “Dangerous game you’re playing, Garrett.”

Chest shaking, Zane bit his lower lip. “Go get my jacket.”

With a groan, Ty shifted and pushed himself up. “This ain’t right,” he said. “You fuck me boneless and then expect me to go get my own damn birthday present?” He turned as he sat up.

Moving quickly, Zane pulled him back down. Ty yelped as Zane hopped up and straddled his waist, hands closed loosely over Ty’s wrists. “Poor baby,” he said, leaning in to nuzzle Ty’s cheek. “Fine. You wait here.”

“That’s better.” Ty gave Zane a lazy smile as Zane slid down to the foot of the bed and walked towards the door. Throwing a glance back to see Ty watching him, an appreciative smile pulling at his lips. Zane jogged down the stairs with care, striding across the living room to grab his suit jacket and pull out the small paper bag he’d shoved in the inside pocket.

Once back in their room, Ty perked up as he watched Zane come closer. His eyes stayed on the brown bag until Zane tossed it to him. The _clink_ as he caught it had him arching a brow.

“Go on,” Zane said, sliding back onto the bed.

Ty unfolded the top of the bag, peering in. He blinked, then looked back up at Zane with wide eyes. “You… are these…”

“Yep.”

Letting out a shaky breath, Ty reached into the bag and pulled out decals for his Mustang. “These… how did you…”

“You think I don’t pay attention?” Zane pulled one knee to his chest, arm around it as he watched Ty. “I took notes. Made calls. Found a place that had some.”

Fingertips traced over one of the medallions as Ty pulled his legs under him. “Zane…” He looked up, smiling softly. “Thank you, baby.”

Zane leaned in and kissed him. “Happy birthday, Ty.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happiest of birthdays, my dearest Shannon.


End file.
